Checkered Thighs On A Pretty Pawn
by palomasnapples
Summary: RPS James/Logan. "I love you," James whispers and Logan smiles against his lips and breathes back, "Show me how much."


**A/N:** Logan is wearing a pantyhose. Mild D/S themes. Read at your own risk and feedback would be very much appreciated!

* * *

><p>"Where did you get these?" James snarls against his neck and Logan is already panting, so hard from preparing himself and getting ready for James' arrival.<p>

"Fuck, uh - yesterday," he manages to respond and then James is gripping his skin hard, holding Logan's thighs in his hands and squeezing, the force almost ripping the fabric already. Logan cries out, head falling back on the mattress as he tries to buck his hips, wanting more of James' touch all over him but James continues to knead against the skin, flicking his tongue over a nipple as he groans.

"I asked _where_, Logan."

It wasn't as difficult as it would seem. Logan already owned the panties, so that was okay. He had managed to sneak away from the guys when they were off shopping and he had all but guessed on the correct size but it fit even though it was a little tight. But then again, Logan was hard the moment he tried to pull them on, amazed at how tight the fabric was on his legs and when it reached his thighs Logan was all but shaking, his cock so hard under his simple panties that any touch on his skin was driving him crazy. It wasn't meant to_ look_ sexy (he was definitely aware that a pantyhose wasn't that attractive) but more of a ridiculous tease.

Logan was wearing the pantyhose under his jeans and it had only taken minutes for James to figure it out. They were laying together on the lounge and Logan was usually subtle about wanting sex but he was so hard that he let out a whimper when James had touched his hip. Then James saw the hazy look in Logan's eyes and he let his fingers slide under the jeans just to make sure he was correct, eyes catching Logan's in a heartbeat once he realized what Logan was wearing but then Logan was standing and walking away to hang out with Carlos for the day.

Logan knew James hated to be teased and he fucking loved it when James was angry.

"God, does it fucking matter?" Logan answers and then he's fisting James' shirt, trying to tug it off. James slips it off before pressing Logan's hips hard against the hotel mattress, finally taking a good look at Logan. The boy is clinging to the pillow under his head with both hands, panting under James' stare; his lips are red and open as he tries to control his breathing, eyes hooded but so turned on. He isn't wearing a shirt; all Logan has on is the pantyhose and the flimsy panties underneath. He's so hard it seems painful, the fabric stretched over his cock and his thighs and there are little rips along the tights from where James had been too rough already. James was so ready to ruin them some more.

"Yes, it fucking matters," he growls even though it doesn't and then he's reaching under Logan, holding his ass with two hands and squeezing hard. Logan's breathing stutters and he clings to James' arms, moaning and wrapping his legs around James' waist. "Like this?" James has the nerve to ask against his neck and then he's pressing their hips together just to hear Logan half-sob, digging his nails into James' skin. "Fuck, fuck," he chants in a whimper as James trails his hands lower, holding his thighs once more. He'll be so bruised tomorrow.

"Yeah?" James says softly as he runs a hand over the fabric where it's stretched to no end and Logan gasps, hips stuttering as he lets out another slew of swears. James slips his hand under the pantyhose just to hear Logan squeal when he runs his fingers over the wet, ruined panties.

"Fuck, James, fuck me, come on," Logan says and he's shaking again, tugging James closer with his legs and then James is nodding against his neck because he can't take it anymore. James tries to slip the pantyhose off but then Logan lets out an exasperated noise and says, "No, just fucking rip them."

The noise James slips out is primal and Logan cries out as James grips the material at his thighs and tugs until it rips, Logan's skin so red underneath and panties so tight on his cock that James has to groan, running his hands over Logan's sensitive thighs. "James come on, I'm ready," Logan says and James is startled before he slips the panties to the side, Logan shuddering under him as he runs a finger down to his entrance and notices he's loose and wet from lube.

"Fuck, Logan."

"Yeah, come on, fuck me," Logan responds and there's that glint in his eyes that James fucking adores. Logan smirks under him, knowing he's got his way and James has to bend down and kiss him, cupping his jaw the way he knows Logan loves and Logan moans into his mouth, clinging to his arms as James presses closer.

"I fucking love you," James whispers and Logan smiles against his lips and breathes back, "Show me how much."

Then James can't handle any more teasing and he's kissing Logan again before he sits up to reach for a condom and lube on their bedside table much to Logan's confusion.

"But I'm -"

"Just in case," James says as he slips off his jeans and briefs, his cock springing free and he doesn't miss the way Logan licks his lips. James smirks at him before he slides the condom on and scoots closer to kiss at Logan's stomach, running his thumbs over the crease of his hips. Then he's pressing a finger into Logan and Logan twists on the sheets, sighing as James curls the finger and presses another one in. He's still wet but tight and James scissors them just to make Logan hum. Then James is lubing up his cock and cupping Logan over the stretched panties as he lines up and pushes in.

"James," Logan whispers and James nods, grunting once he bottoms out and Logan shakes under him, letting out a low moan at the intrusion. James holds Logan's hands above his head and laces their fingers together before he slides out, presses back in. "Ah, fuck," Logan whines and his legs wrap around James' waist again and the pantyhose is still tight around his hips and legs and James can feel the fabric against his skin. He moans and starts to fuck Logan nice and hard, watching a blush travel down Logan's chest and he follows it with his mouth as Logan starts trembling under him again.

His hips start moving faster once Logan scratches down his back and then nothing is conscious any more, he's doing things without second thought because he can't handle Logan shaking under him like this. James fucks him hard, bracing his hands against the mattress as Logan starts moaning louder, their hips moving together and Logan is leaning up to bite at his jaw and neck and digging his nails into James' waist to pull him in deeper just how they both like it.

James says, "Logan, shit," and Logan is nodding underneath him, his moans getting loud enough for James to want to shut him up but he doesn't, he keeps fucking him hard, listening to their skin snap together and Logan's harsh breathing against his lips. James barely brushes his palm over the black panties before Logan's half-sobbing, a sweet and high pitched, "Oh, fuck," slipping from his lips as he looks up at James, his eyes rolling as his back arches, clinging to James hard as he comes, hips trembling.

James moans, fucking into Logan harder because he knows Logan likes to be full as he comes and Logan is still crying out with his orgasm, sweat lining his hair as he swears against James' lips and then James is coming as well, the image of Logan falling apart underneath him too much to handle. He growls low in his throat as he lets go, biting at Logan's lips and chin as the smaller boy takes it, clinging to James' skin and whispering, "Fuck, James, like that," and still trying to roll his hips up to help.

Then James is slowing down and he kisses Logan hard but sweet, taking away his remaining breaths and running his hands over Logan's damp chest, humming when Logan starts to play with his hair. Logan smiles, so sated and tired that he just pulls James closer once James rolls them over.

James kisses both of his closed eyelids and then presses a kiss on his cheek, and Logan would be lying if he said his stomach didn't twist up at the sweet gesture, but he'd never admit to that. "I like you," he finally whispers into the silence, eyes still closed. He can feel James smile against him. "A lot," Logan finishes and James laughs against his lips, smiling even wider when he sees Logan start to smile back.


End file.
